travellers_of_domusfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Races
Character Races of Domus Travellers of Domus offers a wide variety of races for players to inhabit and explore the world of Domus and possibly beyond. While the character races listed below may not be the only sentient creatures on Domus, they are all available for player characters to transform into adventurers. Choosing a Player Race Players creating characters in Travellers of Domus may choose from any of our nine player races. Each race is made of two or more variations. For example, Elves may be of the High, Dark or Sylvan variety. The player's initial choice will be the race that the character will "identify" as and likely most resemble. Players may then choose up to three racial variants to modify their race selection. Racial Mixtures All of the character races in Travellers of Domus may be mixed with all others. If a character chooses, for example to play a Sylvan Elf, they will have the option to choose up to three racial variants, one for each grandparent. The Sylvan Elf in our example must have at least one Sylvan elf grandparent, but may alter their family tree by changing the race of up to three other grandparents to other races. These races may be as varied as Rural Orc, Forest Gnome and Snowy Draconian. When choosing some races, such as the Ogre race, players may find that they have more beastly non-player variants such as giants in their family tree. Choosing a giant for a grandmother, however, would never present itself as an option to a Borrower Gnome. Racial Bonuses Various races, if selected, will alter a character's attributes. These adjustments are made automatically during character creation. Since the character's classes are chosen afterward, the selection of certain races may make a character more suited to one character class or another. This will give minor advantages at low levels, but it would be unwise for high level characters to underestimate an NPC of an unsuitable character class for their race. Racial bonuses for mixed race characters are averaged and rounded. In the case of rounding, negative results are rounded up, and positive results are rounded down. The Humans [follow link] Scientific Name: Homo Sapiens Humans as a whole are a highly adaptive race, and the more unforgiving the environment, the more determined they will be to survive it. Though listed as several subspecies, all humans derived from a common ancestor. That that these differences even exist is a testament to the human’s ability to adapt. When playing a human, you get 2 points to any stat you choose. Can be allocated as +1 to two stats.* Northern Humans These humans are adept at blending into any crowd. They are persistent and have higher than average charisma, making them very good salesmen- or con men. Southern Humans These humans are known for their incredible endurance and strength. They are very loyal to their people and make great guardians and friends, as well as formidable foes. Eastern Humans The Eastern humans are known far and wide for their colorful artwork, stories, and unparalleled weaving. They value beauty and learning, and have a leg up when trying to identify foreign objects. Western Humans These humans live the most in harmony with nature. They are highly intelligent in the field of plant and animal lore, and make excellent doctors. The Elves [follow link] Scientific Name: Homo Nympharum Tall and graceful, the Elves are widely recognized for their haunting beauty and evasive nature. They form colonies deep in their respective territories and seldom dwell outside, *as contact with other species disturbs them*. The occasional traveler is let inside only on special terms, such as the promise of new information. When the odd Elf is born with the need to travel, they are given a necklace with the symbol of their clan and a prayer farewell. Though seen as outcasts and misfits, they will always have a place in their pack. High Elves The High Elves are the tallest among their race. They live deep in the mountains and can survive harshly cold environments. They can easily read the weather and honor their mountain above all. : Weathervane - Foretell tomorrow’s weather once per day* Dexterity +3* Charisma -2* Dark Elves Dark Elves are an elusive race that lives in wide open planes. Their dark skin protects them from the sun’s harmful rays, and their gentle nature helps them connect with the horses that are their constant companion. : Horse Whisperer - Able to tame any wild horse. (Maximum 3 horses)* Dexterity +2* Charisma -2* Sylvan Elves These Elves are the hardest to find, as their homes are found only in the clearings found past the deepest, most twisted hearts of the forests of Domus. They are very intelligent and nimble and highly value knowledge of plants. : Horticulture Expert - Know the use of all plants native to Domus.* Dexterity +1* Wisdom +1* Charisma -2* The Orcs [follow link] Scientific Name: Homo Orcus Widely mistrusted by the other races, Orcs tend to hide away from the eyes of the other races. Don’t let their looks deceive you- they are very cunning and can make anything out of anything. It’s no wonder the people of Domus have a common saying… “Crafty as an Orc”. 'City Orcs' At first glance, these Orcs appear to be very hairy humans. Upon closer inspection, however, their strange proportions and large teeth will give the Orc away. These Orcs live in the bigger human cities, and thrive in the Underground as thieves, tinkers, and swindlers. : Everything from Anything - Build something entirely new from the items in your bag. Can only be used once every three days. Doesn’t include magical items. The items used are destroyed.* Charisma +1* Dexterity +1* Rural Orcs The Rural Orc is a lot more dexterous than their city dwelling counterparts. These Orcs live in the outsides of small towns and villages, often stealing livestock from farmers for food, and occasionally robbing passersby on their way to the city. : Worth a Shot - Flip a coin. If heads, the victim will do whatever this character says regardless of saving throws. Can only be used once every three days.* : Dexterity +2* Charisma -1* Caravan Orcs Though some orcs do tend to band together in thieving packs, the Caravan Orcs try to live their lives in solitude on the road. They are more trustworthy than what is expected from an Orc, and they attempt to make an honest living out of crafting tools for other races to use. Seeing a Caravan is usually bad luck, however… It’s probably because when they pass through a town a lot of precious materials go missing. : Anything from Everything - Build something entirely new from the items in your bag. Can only be used once every three days. Doesn’t include magical items.* Charisma +2* The Gnomes [follow link] Scientific Name: Homo Sessilus Gnomes are actually very closely related to Orcs, and they came about because of a gene mutation that caused stunted growth. At this low height, Gnomes have a lot of advantages that Orcs don't, such as hiding and getting through tight spaces, though they are more tricksters and pranksters than thieves. Gnomes tend to live together in groups of 15-20 in large houses, burrows, or hollowed out trees. They are very adept builders and are highly sought after for construction work, due to their nimble nature and light weight compared to their strength. Garden Gnomes Though it's unknown how this nickname came about, it is given to Gnomes who have taken to living in the city. They are very nimble and enjoy pranking unsuspecting others, often by sneaking into homes and rearranging the furniture. As well as this, they enjoy performing acrobatics for passersby, who pay them in food. Dexterity +2* Endurance +1* Strength -1* 'Forest Gnomes' Very nimble climbers, the Forest Gnomes build their homes in hollowed out trees, often expanding their living space into the canpies above. Walking near such a dwelling is never advised as Gnomes don't tend to look down when they drop something they don't need. They are very fast and enjoy chasing squirrels and raiding birds nests. It is said Forest Gnomes can live their entire life in the trees without ever touching the ground. Dexterity +3* Strength -1* Borrower Gnomes Live hidden... steal things. The Draconians [follow link] Scientific Name: Homo Lacarta The Draconian people of Domus are a widely respected and feared race. Though they are not nearly as aggressive as other races, their respectable stature and horns are very intimidating. Not to mention they look like dragons. No matter their resemblance to the mythical creatures, Draconians can not breathe fire or fly. Like large reptiles, they tend to preserve as much of their energy as possible, and do activities in bursts. They can be highly intelligent and prefer to learn by observing. Though, since they don’t have eyelids, this can lead to some disturbing staredowns. Crimson Draconians These Draconians are aptly named for the crimson accents on their scales. They thrive in warmer climates, preferring deserts or flatlands with lots of sunlight. Even though their eyes are on opposite sides of their heads, they make for excellent fighters and are a force to be reckoned with. Tough Skin - -5 to all piercing attacks.* Strength +2* Endurance -1* Snowy Draconians Snowy Draconians are unique to their species in that they can survive in very cold climates. Their overlapping scales can range from azure blue to white, and are larger and overlap in order to trap what little sun they get. Since they need to preserve so much energy, they have evolved a way to paralyse their prey in the way of venom. Frost Bite - Target must make a saving throw. If failed, limb that was bitten becomes paralyzed. 5 uses per day. Does not stack.* Strength +2* Endurance -2* Royal Draconians With striking purples, yellows, blues, and green scales topped with a vibrant crest, the Royal Draconians fare very well in wealthy cities and make up a large number of aristocratic soldiers. The females tend to be less vibrant in hue, but are no less threatening in battle than their male counterparts. Threatening Display - Character makes themselves look enormous and threatening. Makes target flat-footed. Works only once per enemy per battle. Roll to save.* Charisma +1* Strength +1* Endurance -2* Aquatic Draconians Found mostly around freshwater lakes and rivers, Aquatic Draconians are the foes of fishermen everywhere. Excellent swimmers and capable of holding their breath, their webbed hands and feet and ruddered tail allow them to easily maneuver through water in order to catch fish. Are not as adept at walking on land, and as such rarely stray from the water’s edge. Fish Out Of Water - No penalties when moving through water. -20 Movement speed on land.* Tough Skin - -5 to all piercing attacks.* Strength +2* Dexterity -2* The Dwarves [follow link] Scientific Name: Homo Pumilius About: It's all about the beer. P.S. I just did 3 dwarf races from human legend Mountain Dwarves Miners one and all. Night Dwarves Psychic, cause nightmares. Urban Dwarves Builders, traders. The Ogres [follow link] Scientific Name: Homo Gigans About: Like to make inappropriate comments on the Internet. Can mate with at least one variety of giants. Majus Ogres Magical abilities... Feral Ogres Caves, mountains, like human flesh. Oni Ogres Psychic Urban Miserable The Halflings [follow link] Scientific Name: Homo Hobbitus About: A good pipe and they're fine. Village Halflings Like a good pipe. River Halflings Like a good fish. Mountain Halflings I've got nothing. Smeagol? Rakshasa[follow link] Scientific Name: Homo Felis The Rakshasa are an elusive people, known for their excellent sense of smell and night vision. They tend to keep to themselves and live in packs of 10-20, in small impermanent camps. They move around a lot and love trading and learning. Water Fear - Distaste towards water. Character will avidly avoid being submerged in water. Movement speed in water is 10.* Dexterity +2* Jungle Rakshasa The Jungle Rakshasa are the largest and most powerful of the Rakshasa. In exchange for endurance, these cats have increased strength and, due to their close proximity to water, have developed an affinity towards it not commonly found in felines. These cats usually come in varying colors, ranging from vibrant orange with black stripes to pure black, with a large nose bridge and small rounded ears. No Fear - This feat cancels out Water Fear.* Strength +2* Dexterity -2* Mountain Rakshasa These Mountain cats have large, furry feet designed to keep them out of the snow. They are the smallest of the Rakshasa, and are also the most nimble. Skittish and not often very trusting of other species and Rakshasa, they love high altitudes. Due to their thick fur they are most comfortable in cold climates. Soft Landing - Doubles safe falling height.* Dexterity +1* Strength -2* Savannah Rakshasa Hunters that live on Domus' many planes and desserts, the Savannah Rakshasa are a resilient people that thrive on speed. They are the fastest of the Rakshasa, with long legs built for speed and short term endurance. They can be found hunting the fastest animals and love proving their superiority over other races. Short Distance Sprinter - Capable of covering a distance of up to 100m in 1 move. Good once per battle.* Endurance +2* Strength -2*